thebibliofandomcom-20200214-history
Beatles for Sale
Part 1 “I’d like to buy the Beatles from your Cavern Club so they can make new songs in my studio! My name’s George Martin and I’ll be happy to offer £100000 for the whole band!” “100...thousand?” stuttered the manager. He looked at the briefcase George was holding. “I accept the offer!” “Good doing business with you.” George said as he shook hands. “I suppose you would want to tell them the news?” “Of...of course!” The manager hurried over backstage. Inside the dressing room, John was telling Paul about the excellent song he had just thought up of, and Paul looked at John’s notes with a look of delight on his face. George was looking at his own piece, and Ringo was staring into space. He couldn’t think of a new song, and inspiration was very far away. “This is going to take much more work” he thought, and as he picked up a pencil to start listing ideas, the door swung open. “Good news folks!” the manager shouted. “You guys are under new management. No longer will you guys play in this building anymore, you’ll be recording in a studio! As well, I won’t need this building either; I’ll be selling it for a good price! Good luck on your songs!” and the manager stormed out. “...Was he skipping?” Ringo asked. “That must’ve been some sum of money.” George stated. “Sweet, a recording studio!” Paul exclaimed. “I guess we should go meet our new manager.” John told the group. The Beatles went out of the dressing room and towards the bar, where Allen was waiting. “Hello there. My name is George Martin, and I’m going to be your new manager!” “So where’s the studio? Somewhere in Liverpool?” Paul asked eagerly. “Good heavens no,”George replied. “It’s in London. Pack your bags, we’ll be leaving today! Don’t worry about your instruments; we’ll get them in the van.” “Well George, looks like we’re going to have a fun time. The manager has the same name as you, so we can’t forget it.” Paul said as the four went to put their luggage in the van. “We’re off to London then. Let’s take a last look at the Cavern Club.” And with a sense of losing a friend forever, they looked. It was a beautiful building, and they hoped that it would still remain intact for maybe 50 years or so. The driver honked the van, and the Beatles took that as a signal that said “Hurry up, we’ve got to go!” The van drove off, and as it did, 5 Walrusmen and 3 Eggmen turned up with mouths full. “Shouldn’t have went to the fish and chips place, I’m stuffed” grumbled a Walrusmen. “Yes, we’re late” grumbled another one. “We wouldn’t have been in this mess if you guys hadn’t... hey! The Cavern Club is closed!” an Eggman shouted. They looked around inside, but no one was there, and that’s when they knew they already failed. “Great, we are soooooo gonna have to skip dinner.” “Why...urp...bother with dinner? I can’t even think of food anymore.” The Eggmen and Walrusmen left, frightened to here what the Chief Walrus and Pete Best had to say. Part 2 The road to London was very smooth. Paul, John, George and Ringo all had a fun time. Sure the van was cramped, but if you were going to make albums in a professional recording studio it would probably be worth the wait. Ringo couldn’t believe it either. He auditioned to play in a club, and now he was going play for the world! Of course, Pete didn’t know the Beatles were moving to London. All he knew was the Walrusmen and Eggmen came back with a report saying the Cavern Club was empty and shut down. Pete found it strange, so he asked the Chief Walrus to look for the Beatles, and promised bonus oysters for a successful find. The Chief agreed (naturally), and he sent his men to search the whole town of Liverpool. Meanwhile, the Beatles had reached London and were on their way to Abbey Road Studios, the place where George Martin was bringing them. The Beatles enjoyed the scenery and noted it was quite different from Liverpool. They reached the building and unloaded all their equipment. Paul was the first to go inside. “Woohoo!” he shouted. “Recording studio here I come!” “He’s very off character right now isn’t he?” Ringo asked. “His off character will wear off soon. It always does.” George responded. “Always? This happens often?” “Not often, but happens enough to get used to.” As the equipment was being moved in, the four members were shown to their apartments. “Just a place to stay for now, but if you fancy something bigger later on with your future money I’m sure you’ll find a good place to live.” George M. told them. Ringo got his bag and unpacked. “''Cozy room,” he thought. “''But what George said was right. It’s a bit too small. Maybe I’ll get a bigger one later.” After unpacking he waited outside, and slowly George, John and lastly Paul got out, and instead of getting to recording right away (Paul was slightly unhappy with this idea) they took this time to look around London. They crossed Abbey Road and looked to see the sights. It was a wonderful city, and when they got back to Abbey Road studios it was pretty late. “Well,” George M. told the group. “I suppose you had to take the day to look around, but I expect you 4 to get to songwriting and recording tomorrow! We’ve got a BIG day ahead of us!” “Right!” exclaimed all the Beatles. “You know, this reminds me. Since we’ve moved out of Liverpool, the Walrusmen and Eggmen can stop chasing us now!” Ringo noted. “I’m sure they’ll find us soon. I don’t know why they’re chasing you in the first place Ringo, but whoever wants you out of the way really means it. Be careful from now on.” John said. “Alright. Well goodnight folks.” “Goodnight!” So everyone headed back to catch a good nights rest. It was an eventful day, going under new management. Everyone was totally surprised, but they were going to be even more surprised when the next day would arrive, or so a little bird said. 04:04, August 2, 2010 (UTC) 4: [[Help!]→] Category:Adventure